Tiger Claw and Alopex
This is a reltionship between Tiger Claw and Alopex. Pre-Series When they were humans they met each other back in Japan and Tiger Claw used to be a womanizer until he met Alopex, the only woman who didn't fall for his charms, they soon got together and had a few dates with each other. Soon they became a bit more "Intimate" with each other and soon Alopex got pregnat but does not tell Tiger Claw cause she was afraid that he would reject her but later the next night, he actually asked her to marry her and she said Yes cause she knew that he loved her, not because she was pregnant. She later told him she was pregnant a few minuts after she said yes and was suprised that he was happy and revelad that he always wanted a child. The night they told their parents they were furious, Hamato Yūta disaproved of their Relationship and Fuchūina was furious that his daughter is pregant from a "Peasant", the only people who did approve were Hamato Yoshi (Tiger Claw's brother) and Kirby Crossnic (Alopex's Brother). They were disowend and banished from their familes and left their town, Yoshi and Kirby gave them supplies and money to help them out. They got married a few months and only inivited their close friends and their brothers. Alopex gave birth to two boys and took them home. They enjoyed their life together when one day The Kraang invaded their home and took them to Dimension X. After months of Hardship they finally escaped back to their home only to find their children gone. They soon joined a circus for a while but felt their skills were far too valuable and soon became Top Level Assasins in the Underworld. A while later Alopex seemingly saw Tiger Claw with another woman and attacked him while Tiger Claw tought Alopex was planning to kill him on their next job and both thought to have betrayed each other. Alopex only maniged to cut off Tiger Claw's tail and escaped, Tiger Claw vowed to find his tail and kill Alopex. While on the run Alopex dated many one and gained a son out of one of them and left him with his father while Tiger Claw dated many woman and gained a daughter out of one of them and left her with her mother. Tiger Claw spent most of his nights hiding in bars in sorrow of loosing his life with family until Shredder came by and offered him a job (Which lead to the story). Current Relationship During Tale of Tiger Claw, Alopex and Tiger Claw saw each other for the first time in years and old wounds still effected them, Alopex fought the Clone while thinking it was the Real Tiger Claw, soon Alopex found out that Tiger Claw never dated any woman before the night she tried to kill him through a truth spell Kyle found and forgave her and he did her. Since their reconcile they have been together again since then and are still married even after their battle years ago. Type of Relationship *Married *Parents Category:Relationships Category:Lovers Category:Married